Blog użytkownika:Czaps/Wieczny Lotnik
Wieczny Lotnik (nazywany czasami Czarnym Lotnikiem) - Smok należący do ostrej klasy. Nazewnictwo Nazwa Czarny Lotnik, wzięła się od pierwszego przedstawiciela, tego gatunku, spotkanego przez Borka. Miał on łuski koloru - czy ktoś się domyśli? - czarnego. Kiedy kilka lat później, znaleziono inne osobniki tego gatunku, okazało się, że są we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Nazwa okazała się nieadekwatna, więc zmieniono ją na Wiecznych Lotników, z powodu przeświadczenia, że te smoki nigdy nie lądują. Wygląd Lotnicy są smukłymi gadami o długiej szyi i ogonie. Na ich głowie znajdują się dwa wielkie rogi, para mniejszych, a dwa kolejne są na nosie. Skrzydła są wielkie, zazwyczaj nieco jaśniejsze od reszty ciała. Posiadają bardzo długi język, który przypomina nieco ten u węży. Łapy są długie i zakończone czterema pazurami, które z łatwością przetną skórę. Ogon jest niemal tak długi, jak reszta ciała. Przeszkadza w poruszaniu się, ale stanowi świetną broń. Całą jego długość pokrywają kolce, na końcu stają się dłuższe. Jego brzuch, a także spód ogona są koloru czarnego, podobnie jak kolce i pazury. Reszta ciała może mieć różne kolory. Siedlisko i zwyczaje Smoki te są widziane na Berk raz do roku, dokładnie w środku zimy. Pierwotnie odbywało się wtedy wielkie polowanie, na te smoki. Po zawarciu sojusz tradycja ta została zapomniana, zastąpiono ją wielkim świętem smoków. Mimo wielu prób ustalenia siedliska, tych stworzeń nie udało im się. Prawdopodobnie mają swoją wyspę, za archipelagiem. Zachowanie Nikt nie spędził z tym gatunkiem zbyt dużo czasu (oczywiście do czasu powstania mojego opowiadania, więc informacje są mało konkretne. Możemy mieć jednak pewności, że jest to gatunek wyjątkowo towarzyski. Ich stada liczą nawet do stu osobników. Sami Lotnicy, nie oddalają się zazwyczaj, od swoich grup. Są to smoki wyjątkowo spokojne, a także uparte. Kiedy którykolwiek z nich zdecyduję się polecieć na drugą stronę oceanu, nie zatrzymasz go. Nieco inaczej sprawa się ma, u młodych osobników. Są one bardziej zażarte, podczas swojego corocznego przelotu czasami atakują smoki z wyspy. Na dodatek ciekawi ich świat. Przez to, miewają niejakie kłopoty ze skupieniem, gdyż rozprasza je dosłownie wszystko. Moce i umiejętności Zwinność - choć ta rasa nie należy do najszybszych, są zdecydowanie jednymi najlepszymi powietrznymi akrobatami. Wytrzymałość - potrafią przelecieć wiele mil bez zatrzymywania się, nieznane są ich dokładne umiejętności. Zmysły - węch jest u nich prawie nierozwinięty, za to mają świetny słuch. Potrafią dosłyszeć ryk swoich pobratymców z wielu kilometrów. Ogień - jego ogień jest taki sam jak u Koślawego Mruka, czyli składa się z wykrztuśnego etanu. Także potrafią utrzymać go w paszczy. Ogon - zakończony wielkimi kolcami idealnie nadaję się do walki z przeciwnikami, chociaż utrudnia poruszanie się po ziemi. Rogi - są zazwyczaj używane do walki między samcami, ale nieźle służą do obrony. Dieta Tak jak większość smoków Wieczni Lotnicy żywią się rybami. Nie pogardzą też miodem lub ptakiem. Nie znoszą jednak owiec. Słabości Tak jak wszystkie inne smoki, Lotnicy mają problem z węgorzami, smoczy miętką, smoczym korzeniem i oleandrem. Alfa może nad nimi zapanować, a Krzykozgon dezorientuję swoim krzykiem. Oprócz tego, boją się przebywania w dużej grupie smoków innych gatunków. Czują się wtedy zagrożone, atakują, bądź uciekają. Nie znoszą też hałasu, przez swój wyczulony słuch. Ciekawostki - Mimo niewielkiej wiedzy o tej rasie, nie jest zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy. -Samiec który przewodzi stadu Wiecznych Lotników ma na skrzydłach trzy kolce. - Ich ryk słychać z promienia dwunastu kilometrów, ale same smoki rzadko się odzywają. - Samice są większe od samców Galeria thumb|left|Dziwaczny bazgrol, który mi nie wyszedłJeżeli nie będziecie mieli pomysłu co robić w wolnym zasie, zapraszam do narysowania Wiecznego Lotnika. Twoje umiejętności plastyczne i tak są lepsze od moich.thumb|Zrobione przez Nataliax Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki